The Elementai
by The Ladyhawk
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts with a secret, could this be the key to defeating Voldemort? set in both Lily and James' time and Harry's times at school. Please R & R.
1. Introductions

Hi this is my new fic, I really hope you like it, please read and review.  
  
The Great Hall slowly came to a nervous silence; the only thing to be heard was the occasional rumble of a 7th year's stomach. Suddenly The Sorting Hat's wide brim opened and it began to sing.  
  
"Last year my song was full of warning And this year is the same  
We are all here standing strong From and evil without a name.  
  
When the castle was built I was here  
I watched them build the ceiling, floor and walls  
I've seen the celebrations and disasters  
And I'll be he when it all falls.  
  
I saw when the four founders were together  
When they put their elements into me  
I was made for one sole purpose  
And this is what you are about to see.  
  
I will look into your head and heart  
And see where you belong  
Please don't ever question my judgement  
For I have never been wrong.  
  
If it is Gryffindor that you'll be  
Your courage will take you on a flight of bravery  
Or if Hufflepuff will become your home  
The seeds of true friendship will be sown.  
  
If you find yourself in the house of Ravenclaw  
You will swim through seas of knowledge to its core  
But if it is in Slytherin you belong  
Then you must have a fiery will to prove others wrong.  
  
Now I am the sorting hat for all of your heads  
And it is my role to divide you into four  
Though I wish I could unite you instead  
Now I'm afraid I must soon go, I hate to be a bore.  
  
So pick me up and put me on  
Let me see inside and read your thoughts  
And find out which house you belong  
'Cause that is what I do, the Sorting Hat sorts"  
  
Professor McGonagall stood before the sea of faces, all waiting to see who would be joining them.  
  
"Archer, Katie"  
  
The small girl walked up to the stool, shaking from head to toe. Across the hall four people were looking at each other, trying not to laugh. A red headed girl sat next to one looking at them disapprovingly.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Over the next ten minutes or so, more and more first years went up to the hat and soon the group of started to thin out a little, making a taller girl more noticeable. To look at her, one would think that she was in an older year, which was highly unusual. But finally when Xavier, David was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Silence, everyone. We have a new student along with the first years,  
her name is Ailia Fletcher and she will be joining in with the seventh  
years, I hope you make her feel welcome." He looked at her and smiled  
"If you'd like to come and try on the Sorting Hat now dear..."  
  
She confidently made her way up to the podium, her brown waves bouncing as she sat down, her hazel eyes sparkling as McGonagall lowered the hat on to her head, the hall when silent...all except the four young men and young woman on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I hope she comes into our house, it's been so lonely being the only  
girl in my year in Gryffindor."  
"You know what Lily; I agree with you, I wouldn't mind her walking  
around the common room in her pj's"  
"You are despicable Sirius! Although if I wasn't going out with my  
dear Lily here, I'd sure have a crack at her" he said avoiding the  
punch coming from her direction.  
  
Meanwhile Ailia was having the most enjoyable conversation with the Sorting Hat.  
  
"... and that is how your grandfather ended up growing leaks from his  
ears! Most uncomfortable for him, but I remember the faculty telling  
me that they had the most amazing leak and potato soup that day!"  
"Oh I can't wait to write to him about it"  
"Right well I suppose I had better sort you"  
"Yeah I suppose"  
"Well here goes, and good luck...Gryffindor!"  
  
As the hat was lifted from her head, she heard a few cheers of excitement coming from her designated table. She walked nearer, a red headed girl started to wave. Ailia walked over and as a space was made for her she sat down.  
  
"Hi...I'm Ailia"  
"I'm Lily" she pointed out the four boys around her "this is Peter,  
Remus, Sirius and this guy permanently attached to me is James"  
"What? I can't help it if I find you attractive!"  
  
The sandy haired boy turned to Ailia "Don't worry about those two, ever since he declared his love to her last year, they have been inseparable" Sirius leaned across the table, looking her straight in the eye  
  
"But that meant more girls for me!" Ailia rolled her eyes "And you get many women do you?" He nodded "Of course"  
She leant forwards, towards him, speaking softly "and do these girls  
go to the blind and deaf school nearby?" Sirius' eyes widened,  
speechless. The silence broken by James' loud laughs  
"I do believe that you are speechless Sirius? Now Ailia, this  
officially means you are an authorized member of our group!"  
  
The meal was exceptionally good even by Hogwarts standards, with chicken pies, roasted duck, and slabs of steak inches thick, potatoes and vegetables of all kinds. Plates were piled high, and within moments all earlier hunger was forgotten. As soon as the main courses were eaten and had disappeared, Dumbledore stood. The boys looked at each other they're eyes shining with excitement; Ailia looked at them, then at Lily, when she heard her groan into her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with these guys?"  
"Just wait Ailia, you'll understand"  
  
She gave the guys a wry look, and listened to Dumbledore talk about the general announcements. As he finished the speeches she heard a small giggle coming from Peter. She looked at the four boys who were all trying to stifle their giggles, looking over to the Slytherin table, she could see why. The Slytherin boys were now floating about four feet in the air, their black robes changed into pink frilly dresses. Most of the school had noticed by now and were standing on their chairs and laughing hysterically. Even Lily was laughing now. Dumbledore surveyed the scene before him, waving his hand, the Slytherins were lowered to their chairs, the pink dresses slowly transfiguring back to the black robes. Ailia watched the Slytherins sit back down disgruntled, when one of them caught her eye. He suddenly locked eyes with her, recognition registering in both of them.  
  
"Severus?" she whispered  
  
He nodded confusion in his eyes. She smiled. As she was about to say something, Sirius pulled her back onto her chair. She looked at him curiously  
  
"What?"  
"You were staring at Snape"  
"Oh! So it was Severus"  
"You know him?!"  
She looked uncomfortable "yes, is that a problem?"  
"Oh course it is! He's a Slytherin!" Lily looked at him  
"Don't be silly, you can't dictate who she can or can't be friends with!"  
  
Lily gave him a look, telling him that if he opened his mouth again he would be in trouble. He shrunk back into his chair mumbling an apology. Ailia looked back to the other table, only to find Severus had already left. She yawned as the last of the dishes disappeared. Lily looked over to her  
  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah it feels like I haven't slept in days"  
"Well come on lets get to bed, we have to be up for lessons tomorrow"  
  
They stood and made their way out of the hall doors. Ailia looked around at the exiting students, hoping to get a glimpse of Severus in the prospect that he would talk to her. Seeing no-one she recognised she followed Lily and the boys up the stairs. Remus fell back in step with her,  
  
"So where do you come from? If you don't mind me asking"  
"A small village in Devon"  
"How come it's taken you so long to get here?"  
"I was home schooled but my mother decided that I should be  
socialised!"  
"Do you mind?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Being socialised, I mean it must be a little scary having to start  
coming to a school, where everyone in your year have known each other  
for seven years if not longer?"  
"It is scary, I think that the thing that I was most scared of, was  
not finding any friends"  
"Well you don't have to worry about that, you have us now, and trust  
me once you have us, you can never lose us."  
  
She smiled at him, a warm feeling growing inside her stomach, yes, she thought, she now had friends. The group eventually got to the portrait, James spoke the password and they all entered. The boys said their goodnights; Lily and Ailia climbed the tower to the highest rooms. She told Ailia they each had their own rooms because Lily being Head girl had her own living quarters and Ailia being the only other seventh year had the whole dormitory to herself. Ailia then said goodnight and climbed into bed falling instantly asleep.  
  
Well that was my first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please please please review. 


	2. Tea with the Headmaster

Light poured onto Ailia's bed, waking her from a pleasant dream, groaning she pulled the covers over her head. The darkness was welcomed, but she knew there was no point, she might as well get up now. Looking at the time, she saw that it was five, with two hours to go before Lily would wake, she decided to explore the castle. Having a quick shower, she silently made her way out of the building and into the grounds. The summer heat was still in the air, the only thing hinting that autumn was on its way were the leaves turning red along the edges. The grass was dewy and fresh, the smell filled Ailia with a great energy. Spinning round she delighted in the way the grass squelched beneath her now bare feet. She suddenly stopped when she realised that someone was watching her.  
  
"Severus?"  
"So it is you, I wasn't sure"  
  
Before he could speak anymore, she had launched herself at him, hugging him. He stiffened, not hugging her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked backing away from him  
"It's...nothing; well...no-one has hugged me like that for a while"  
"I...I heard about your mother, I am sorry"  
"It's nothing"  
  
Ailia hugged him again, this time feeling him respond, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Gods I have missed you Ailia, I was so upset when you weren't allowed  
to come here"  
"Well I am here now, and I will be, to the end of the school year"  
"I didn't think I'd see you again, after I came here and my parents  
moved away"  
"Me too, it was really hard, mother was upset most of the time, but  
when I hit 12 she went into training mode"  
"So you were the chosen one then, my mother wasn't sure"  
"Yeah it was me, I still don't know if am pleased about it." She said  
smiling.  
  
They walked to the lake and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. The sun had slowly started to rise, and they talked for ages, when Severus glanced back at the castle he realised that people had already started to get up and make their way down to breakfast.  
  
"We had better get to the castle your new friends will be wondering  
where you are, and they see you with me, they won't be too happy"  
"I don't care, it's my choice who my friends are, and I have known you  
longer than them, plus there is the fact that we are related"  
"So...so you don't mind walking in with a Slytherin?"  
"Why should I mind little brother?"  
  
A few weeks had past, Ailia finally felt settled in her new school with her new friends. It soon came to the middle of October and Ailia was sat with Lily eating breakfast. As James and Peter sat down the owl post arrived, a Hogwarts owl landed in front of her. As she opened the letter she recognised the loopy hand writing, the same handwriting that had appeared on the letter inviting her to Hogwarts. This one asked her to meet with Dumbledore tonight after classes. She glanced up to the staff table, and he nodded in recognition. She smiled.  
  
By the time that dinner came, Ailia was exhausted. Classes were wonderful, although early on she found that she was well ahead of everyone in her classes. Back at home, her grandmother and other members of the village had taught her. Swallowing the last of her mashed potato, she looked at the four boys before her; they were all looking sad having been given two weeks worth of detention in their last class. She stood,  
  
"Okay I'll see you guys in a bit, I have to go and see Dumbledore"  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing, I think he wants to chat about classes or something" she  
said awkwardly  
"Oh well have fun!"  
"Will you be in the common room later?" she asked Remus  
"Uh...no...I have to visit my mother she...is sick" he said almost as  
uncomfortably as she had been.  
"Yeah we have detention with Filch, so we won't be back till late"  
Interrupted Sirius. Ailia shrugged.  
"Oh well, see you guys tomorrow, I hope your mother feels better soon"  
  
And with that she left, making her way up to the headmaster's office. Standing face to face with the gargoyle,  
  
"Are you going to let me in?"  
  
Nothing  
  
"Please let me in"  
  
Nothing. Just as she was about kick the darn thing, it moved. Happy that it was letting her in, she passed through. Standing in front of the door, she gave a gentle knock.  
  
"Enter"  
  
She passed through the door, smiling at Dumbledore; she took the seat offered to her.  
  
"So how was your day Miss Fletcher?" he asked  
"Good"  
"It has been brought to my attention that you are ahead of most the  
classes. "  
"Yes my Grandmother made sure that I didn't lose out on any of my  
education. She got most of the other members of our village to help  
me"  
"Oh I understand. How is your Grandmother by the way I haven't seen  
her in a while"  
"She is fine although she did tell me that you have to go and see her,  
she wants to cook you dinner, and that if you turn her down she will  
turn you into a warthog again!"  
Dumbledore laughed "I will owl her tomorrow accepting I do not want to  
get on her wrong side again!"  
"Was that why you wanted me her, to talk about my schooling?"  
"That was one of the things we need to discuss. About your mission  
here, a majority of the ghosts know why you are here, and are doing  
their best to search out any hidden rooms. I know it sounds  
impossible but I think it would be a good idea to search the library,  
although I doubt the manuscripts will be there, I want to check  
everywhere and be thorough."  
"I understand, I will start looking in there this weekend"  
"About your schooling, what I suggest is that, because you are so  
ahead we will exempt you from homework, all you will have to do, is  
the main coursework and your exams at the end of the year."  
"That sounds fine"  
"I understand you have met up with Severus, he knows why you are  
here?"  
"He will"  
"What of your other friends, have you told them?"  
"No, not yet, I don't want to risk their security, but maybe when I do  
tell them, they can help me look." Dumbledore smiled  
"That's if they aren't in detention!" Ailia grinned at him  
"That's true! Umm...Professor?"  
"Yes Ailia"  
"Why doesn't anyone remember any of the ritual?"  
"Well, it is very strange; I personally wouldn't remember the ritual  
as I had to be separated from the event. But to perform the ceremony,  
the participants have to draw upon a great power, as it finishes there  
is a magical surge, this knocks the participants out, who wake fours  
hours later with no knowledge of the ritual. All that they know is if  
the spell worked or not."  
"I see, do you think that it was Voldemort who stole the manuscripts?"  
he sighed.  
"Although we have no solid proof, I can see no-one else needing them  
like he does. But if they are indeed in his hands, it could mean  
terrible things. But the fact that you are here, is in our favour.  
He cannot touch you here, this I promise you."  
"Thank you for keeping me here, I know it means a lot to my family"  
"In these dark times, we all have to stick together."  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have just one more question"  
"Ask away dear, I shall do my best to answer it"  
"Why did my grandmother turn you into a warthog before?"  
  
Half an hour later she walked out of the Headmaster's office, still giggling at the stories of her family. Looking out of one of the windows she saw a clear night sky, the moon, round and bright stood out in a cloudless sky, the stars shining around it. Deciding that she was not tired she slipped out of the front doors. As she hit the cool air, she transformed into her animagus. Padding down the stairs she smelt the fresh scent of the Hogwarts grounds. She started at a run, moving fast through the longer grass, she enjoyed the sensation of the wind rushing through her fur. Picking up speed she ran into the forest, dodging trees and bushes, she occasionally chased after a small creature, letting her animal instincts take over. Moving deeper and deeper into the dark forest she sensed many of the animals moving, registering in her mind which was the safest routes to go. Slowing down, she found herself at a small pond. The trees had cleared leaving a small pool and clearing, the moonlight reflecting off the still water. She leant her neck down and drank some of the cool water. Suddenly there was a noise in the distance, then a deep and guttural howl. Her furry ears pricked at the sound. She stood still waiting for another noise, but nothing came. Deciding that it was just one of the dark creatures living in the forest, she lay down to relax. She loved her animagus form, and she loved being able to sprint, but it really took it out of her sometimes, and usually she would have to rest after a quick run. She stretched her legs out in front of her, enjoying the feeling but she immediately stopped when she heard a noise from over the pool. She heard a deep throaty growl coming from across the pond; staying low she gazed across the water, her soft hazel eyes met black ones, she let out a growl of her own, testing to see if it was a friend or foe. The creature came forward, if she was in her human form, she was sure she would have gasped, in front of her stood a werewolf. Before now she had only ever seen them in books or films. She stood, never taking her eyes away from his, knowing this was a battle of power. He moved slowly toward her and she did the same taking one step at a time. Together they stopped, sniffing the air, before carrying on the primal dance that they were each performing. After a few moments they reached each other, standing nose to nose, sniffing each others scents, their eyes still locked. Then as if coming up with the same idea, they lowered their eyes, deciding to become equals, they nodded to each other and the wolf took a drink from the lake. For the next hour they played in the wood, chasing each other, playing hide and seek. Ailia was having so much fun, whenever she had transformed in the past she had been alone, it was great having someone to play with. As they fooled around nearer the edge of the forest the wolf lifted its head gazing back to the school, for the second time that evening Ailia had a shock, she followed his gaze and saw something she never would have expected to see. Running towards them were three animals, a large black dog and a stag, sat on the dogs back was a rat, clearly enjoying the ride. She glanced at the Werewolf expecting him to be ready for attack; instead she saw that he was waiting for them. Realising that they must be animagi, friends of the werewolf when he human, she saw them slowly approach, nervous seeing this unfamiliar creature. By now she had been running around for the last hour and had become very tired. With the boys in detention and Remus with his mother she wondered what Lily must be doing, instead of greeting them, she bid a silent goodnight and a nod to the werewolf and sprinted off towards the castle. The four animals watched her leave, before running off to the back of the castle to explore.  
  
Sunlight filtered through a crack in the old wall of the shrieking shack. The light shone over the pale features of Remus Lupin, surrounding him were the sleeping bodies of his three best friends. He groaned as he stretched, his bones cracking, opening his eyes he glanced down at James and Sirius, during their sleep James had somehow wrapped his arms around Sirius, chuckling he kicked them  
  
"Come on lover birds its time to get back to the castle."  
  
Peter looked at the two of them and started to laugh, James opened his eyes  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes  
  
"Ugh, remember James, I am NOT Lily!"  
"Well that's bloody obvious!"  
  
They made their way back to the castle, talking about the night before.  
  
"Can you believe that passage way, if I had known it ended up there I  
would have taken Marie on our date the other night!"  
"Which one was Marie again?" asked Peter  
"You know the blonde from Hufflepuff!"  
"Is it wrong that I don't remember her?"  
"Don't worry Peter I lost track ages ago" said Remus laying a  
reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder "just think one day our dear  
Sirius is going to find that one woman and settle down"  
"Not likely" Sirius snorted "but what about your woman?"  
"What woman?"  
"Or should I say pussycat? Who was she? As soon as we turned up she  
legged it"  
"I don't know who she was but wow, how often do we get to see an  
animagus like that, she was beautiful"  
"For a mangy cat" said Sirius growling  
"That was no regular cat that was a cheetah" remarked James  
informatively "Lily and I visited London Zoo this summer, they had  
them there"  
"Well what ever she was she was beautiful, and I have to find who she  
was"  
  
Yes, he thought to himself, I'm definitely going to find out who she was.  
  
Okay, so that was my second chapter, I hope you liked it; it is a little slow off the ground, anyway please read and review. 


	3. The Attack

The Attack

Ailia walked along the dungeon corridor heading towards the last class of the day, Potions, reading through the notes from the previous lesson she turned the corner. Her previous class had been her favourite, she was the only student taking advanced a History of Magic, and today her class had been taught by both Professors Binns and Dumbledore, halfway into the lesson the three of them got into a rather heated discussion about why the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's used their magic, to try to prove to the muggles that they were gods. Thinking that she should have taken more notes she didn't notice someone walking behind her, until he had grabbed her by the shoulders. Using her gut reaction she pushed back slamming him into the damp wall, she heard his breath catch in his chest, turning she caught him by the throat. She instantly recognised the concealing charm he had used; to look at his face would be like looking through frosted glass. Pushing him harder against the wall, she increased the reaching for her wand she used a binding spell, sticking him to the wall. Standing before him she tilted her heads

"Can I help you?"

"We know who you are..."

"And what am I?" she asked moving her face nearer

"The Elementai" he hissed "we know who you are, and my master wants you to join us"

"Join you? Oh dear he is rather delusional isn't he? I am here to help stop him not help him."

"If you do not join us by choice we will make you join us"

"I doubt it. Now are you going to tell me what you would have received if you had persuaded me to unite with the Death eaters, or do I have to force it out of you?" she heard her attacker chuckle

"I would have had you... my personal plaything, and trust me you would have enjoyed it!" His words made Ailia feel sick, after taking a few breaths she straitened her back.

"I think I need to punish you, to think I would want a piece of filth like you" she sneered, holding out a hand in front of her, a small ball of flames appeared "but how to punish you, when there is so much choice" the flames grew in her hand, she held it nearer to his face "I could use fire, but that can hurt quite a bit, so how about air"

A fierce wind blew through the corridor, pulling at his limbs, pushing and pulling in different directions, he cried out.

"No, I don't like that, waste of good air, how about my second favourite...earth"

The flagstone floor cracked and many vines started to climb up his legs, the higher they got, the more the sharp thorns dug into his flesh, crying out, he begged her to let him go. With a click of her fingers the vines disappeared. Leaning in to him

"but there again, my favourite has always been water, you can do so much with it, I could scald you so much that your skin would peel from your body like a banana, or I could drown you, filling your lungs with ice cold water. But again I am not that mean a person, so really I have the perfect solution"

With a smile she lowered her hand down his body she gently cupped his genitalia, that was when he felt it, it was a cool sensation at first, turning into an unpleasant ice cold feeling. She was freezing his penis and balls, when she was satisfied she had done enough, she stopped and released him from the binding spell, he crumpled to the floor in agony. She walked calmly away, deciding that she couldn't handle her potions class anymore, getting to the base of the stairs the calmness ended and she ran all the way to the library.

Pushing the heavy doors open she saw Madam Pince reading a book, glancing at the cover, she saw a witch and wizard embracing on the front cover, on what looked like a beautiful sandy beach, smirking slightly she coughed. Madam Pince jumped startled

"Dear God girl! You shouldn't creep up on people like that!" she said before

Hastily stuffing the novel into a side drawer of her desk. "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well as I already know how to make the Living Death draught, I thought I'd get a start looking for the manuscripts" she said softly, looking around.

"Oh yes, the headmaster said that you might be coming in at sometime or another"

"You have any idea where I should start first?" the librarian pondered for a moment

"You could try the room at the top of the spiral staircase at the back, it does have a riddle, and I can't seem to remember the answer to, if you go up and can't figure it out, just yell for me, quietly of course"

"Oh of course" Ailia said smiling "and thank you"

She made her way to the back of the library, this was one of her favourite places in the school, it reminded her of the British Museum's library, her mother had taken her there many times when she was a child. She had never noticed the staircase before, and it seemed neither had any of the other students, judging by the layer of dust on the handrail. Climbing the creaky stair the door came into view. Upon it was a beautiful carving of an old pirate ship, around it flew a girl and many boys. Laughing as the boat fired a small wooden cannonball at one of the boys. She noticed that the main sail had words written on it; gently blowing away the dust she saw the riddle.

"There was a boy who would never grow old

A Wendy he loved and the stories she told

But misguided Tinkerbell found an archer

He found his target but what saved her?"

She thought back to her childhood, knowing the scene before her and the poem all referred to one of her favourite stories, Peter Pan. And she thought back to the scene, where Toodles had fired his arrow, the "Wendybird" had fallen, but much to his, Peter's and the lost boys surprise something had saved her, the acorn that Peter had given her in the nursery.

"Acorn!" she said proudly

But nothing happened, she frowned. That was the right answer, wasn't it? And then it hit her, she was thinking of the right thing, but in the book it had gone by another name. Rolling her eyes

"A kiss!"

The door slowly moved open revealing a room; the walls were covered in many bookshelves, holding ancient tomes. She raised her wand and levitated a dozen of the heavy books to the table between the two armchairs. She slung her school bag down next to one of the chairs and slumped into it. Taking a few minutes she thought about the incident in the dungeons her breath hitched, shaking the thoughts out of her head, she took out her parchment and a quill, she noted down the titles of the books before her, and began to search. An hour later the door opened, Severus walked quietly in, he smirked when he saw her, she was sound asleep, with her wave hair spread out behind her, she looked like an angel he thought to himself, rolling eyes as his own thought he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said lowering himself into the opposite chair.

"Morning...what the hell? Its morning already!" she jumped up

"Hey calm down! I was joking, dinner hasn't even begun yet!"

"Asshole, so how did you know I was here?"

"Well I heard about your little incident earlier and I guessed you'd be here or by the lake, I tried here first"

"How'd you hear about it?"

"Some of the Slytherins were talking about how the new girl had got what she deserved; I don't know who it was though, sorry"

"That's okay, I am sure whoever it was will not be bothering me for a while anyway" she said grinning, he looked at her curiously

"Why, what did you do to him?"

"I pinned him to a wall and I froze a certain part of his anatomy!"

"Oh god, you didn't"

"Of course I did, he attacked me, I had to retaliate, who knows what he might have done otherwise"

"Which brings me to the question, why did he attack you, I mean I know that you are the Elementai and all, but to be honest there has to be a reason why you had to come here, I know your mother would only have let you come, if it was vitally important."

"Ok, I can tell you, but you are not allowed to tell anyone"

"Who am I going to tell anyway?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't have any friends!"

And so she told him the story, about what had happened and why she was at the school. By the time she had finished and he had pledged to help, it was dinner time. They made their way down to the Great Hall, but before they got inside the door they were interrupted by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"What are you doing with him Ailia?" Asked James staring at Severus.

"Walking to dinner, why, is that a problem?"

"Yeah 'cause he's a dirty Slytherin" Snarled Sirius, both Remus and Ailia rolled their eyes.

"Guys just leave him alone" Remus said exasperatedly, Severus smirked

"Yes, listen to your scruffy friend and leave me alone" sneered Severus

Sirius growled and pushed Severus against the wall. Severus looked at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Protecting Ailia, from a dirty Slytherin" he frowned when Severus chuckled

"And where were you when she attacked earlier today huh? I think you had better figure out who you need to be talking to"

But Sirius didn't speak; neither did James, Peter or Remus. They were too busy staring at Ailia who was blushing a deep red.

"Someone attacked you today?" asked Peter

"I'd say he was just trying his luck"

She glanced over to Severus, to let him know that he should go. He nodded and edged his way to his own table. Meanwhile Ailia had pushed passed the boys and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table; she sat down and smiled at Lily.

"Hey Ailia, where were you today?"

"I decided to skip potions and go to the library"

"Or maybe she was avoiding us!" said James pouring himself a drink

"Lily tell your boyfriend to get off my back, please"

"James why are you bugging Ailia?"

"She was attacked today! Am I not allowed to protect my friends?"

"I have told you please, just leave me alone, he was obviously seeing how far he could push me, and trust me he got what he deserved"

"What did you do to him?"

"I froze his genitalia together"

"You did what?"

"He deserved it!"

"Ailia promise me that if I ever piss you off, let me apologise first!" said Sirius

"If you promise to leave me alone, and apologise to Severus"

"Wow just thinks it will be the second time in year you would have had to apologise to him, Sirius!" said Peter "ouch!" James kicked him

"Why did you have to apologise?"

"Oh it was a prank gone wrong" he said glaring at Peter

"Oh well, I suggest you get ready to do it again, and you too James"

Remus and Lily looked at Ailia grinning. Not even Lily's temper could make the two wildest marauders be this humble. They could tell things would never be the same again.

None of the happy group noticed a dark figure watching from the Slytherin table, he watched Ailia with malice. Rubbing his crotch he remembered the pain she had inflicted, oh he couldn't wait to get his revenge. The Dark Lord had promised that if he managed to get her into the group his rewards would high. He would have the girl to himself. Yes he thought to himself, he could wait, it would be well worth it.


	4. The Ball:Part One

The Ball, Part One

Lily and James stumbled into the common room, to find Remus and Sirius chasing Ailia around the area, firing tickling charms at her, she in turn kept ducking and firing stripping spells at them. Ailia jumped behind a sofa giggling, as a half dressed Sirius jumped after her, with an equally undressed Remus following. They pinned her down.

"Get off of me!" she screamed

"No! We are having way too much fun" yelled Remus.

She managed to kick Sirius off of her; he landed at Lily's feet. Looking up he grinned

"You alright guys?" he asked standing, before looking for the rest of his clothes. "Yeah you look a little pissed off" agreed Ailia pushing Remus off

"You'd look pissed if had just had your work load doubled over the next two weeks"

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore has decided that he wants to "boost moral" within the student body, by having a Halloween Ball"

"Sounds good, but why are you pissed?"

"Because Lily and I are the chosen ones to organise and decorate the whole thing!" he said falling down on the sofa pulling Lily with him.

The rest of the group sat down in the couches opposite them.

"Don't worry it will be fine, if you need any help I am sure we will help, wont we boys?"

They looked at each other warily

"Uh...yeah I suppose"

The next two weeks, went by in a blur, while James and Lily spent most of their time preparing for the Ball. Ailia and Severus spent most of their time in the library, searching for the manuscripts. They were sat in the usual room on the Thursday before the ball, having both decided to skip their potions class.

"So have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Ailia asked Severus while she collected a few more books to search through. When she received no response she turned to see Severus hiding behind his hair. "You have haven't you...?"

"And if I have?"

"Oh, go on tell me who, please..." she sat down staring at him

"Sarah, Sarah Brown from Hufflepuff" he groaned at the grin on her face

"Good choice"

"What no comment?"

"No! No comment from me!"

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who asked you to the Ball?"

"Um...nobody asked me, but I am not really that bothered"

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, but really I'm not that bad am I?"

"Well your face does offend most people, in general most people think you are grotesque" he grinned at her

"Well at least I didn't inherit our father's nose!"

"Hey, that's below the belt!"

"Not really, I could start talking about your date's bad hair!"

"I knew that one was coming!"

"Have you snogged her yet?" she grinned as he blushed again

"Once or twice"

"You sly dog!"

"Shut up and get back to work"

Ailia woke on Saturday morning excited, not only was it the Halloween Ball, but she got to go shopping today. She still had her dress, shoes and accessories to buy. Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, she crawled out of bed to her shower. Drying herself off, she slipped into her favourite jeans and sweater, just as she was about to sort out her hair, Lily came storming into the room.

"Those fuckers! If I find out who did it I will kill them!"

Ailia looked at Lily in shock; she had rarely heard her swear.

"What's happened?"

Lily flopped down on to the bed dramatically, groaning into Ailia's stuffed bunny. Ailia sat next to her.

"Those fucking little shits. You know last week James was warned by the Slytherins that if the Gryffindors in the quidditch they would do something, well lets just say they did it!"

"What did they do, it can't be that bad?"

"They ruined it!"

"Ruined what?"

"My hall, I have spent the last two weeks, sorting out the decorations, and last night they ruined them"

"Oh my god, does Dumbledore know?"

"He knows, but we can't prove who did it"

"What are you going to do?"

"It looks like I have to stay here and sort it out"

"No you don't, let me do it"

"You can't do it?"

"Why not? But I will do it on one condition"

"What would that be?"

"You have to pick up a dress for me, and shoes and jewellery"

"Are you sure, I really do appreciate this"

"Its fine, now does James know?"

"I am going to tell him now, wish me luck"

"Good luck, now go shopping!"

Lily gave Ailia a huge hug and then practically skipped out the room. Ailia looking in the mirror decided there was no point sorting her hair and shoved it in a loose bun, walking to the fireplace she threw in some floo powder.

"Dumbledore's office"

The headmasters head appeared after a few seconds.

"Can I help you Ailia?"

"I have offered to sort out the Great Hall for Lily and James, as I am sure I can do it quite quickly, and I was wondering if you could possibly keep all areas of the Great Hall and the gardens off limits to the students. I don't really want anyone to see what I am doing, if you know what I mean"

"Of course dear, I will let the first and second years take a trip to Hogsmead, I am sure they will enjoy it"

"I am sure they will"

"Will you need any help dear?"

"No I should be fine, when I am done, will you need to check it?"

"No I am sure if you are anything like you grandmother everything will look beautiful. But if you need any help you will have to contact Professor McGonagall as I will be collecting my Nephew from London"

"Okay professor, see you tonight"

She waited in her room until she was sure that everyone had left the castle. Making her way downstairs she looked around uneasily, never had she experienced the school so empty it seemed strange and for once, peaceful. Opening the doors to the Great Hall she breathed a sigh of relief it seemed that the house elves had been busy in tidying the mess that the Slytherins had made. She walked to a side door that led to the kitchen, finding the correct door she walked in to the bustling room. House elves were running around everywhere, it seemed they were as stressed out as Lily had been. Coughing gently a few turned around, the head house elf walked up to her

"Can we help you miss?"

"I will be decorating the Great Hall today, could you make sure that I am not disturbed please?"

"Of course madam, would you like anything to take up with you?"

"I could do with a drink"

Before she had even finished her sentence there was a tray with a jug of juice, glasses and small sandwiches making their way to her. Thanking them she made her way out, back to the Hall. Setting the tray on the floor, she moved all of the tables around. The four house and staff tables had gone and in their places stood smaller round tables and a rectangular table. She moved the round tables to the edges surrounding the hall, and placed the rectangular one to one end. This was their for the food, James had decided on a buffet lunch after Sirius had spent four days constantly talking about mini sausage rolls and finger food. Satisfied that the tables were where she wanted them she sat for five minutes trying to figure out what to do. Transfiguring one of the glasses into a bucket she made her way to the gardens. Filling it with earth she brought it back into the hall spreading a thin line of the dirt around the edge she gently laid a finger down, after a few moments something started to happen, vines start to grow up the walls to the ceiling, as they touched the grand arches flowers started to bloom, all different colours and different kinds, from roses to carnations.

Looking up she smiled, before doing the same to the stage, weaving curtains out of the vines. The stage was set for a band that Dumbledore was keeping secret. With the room almost done she took another break. As she sat she tried to figure out what to do for the table decorations. Then it came to her. On her way out to the garden she made small balls of fire of varying colours, from warms oranges to cool greens and blues. They cast beautiful coloured shadows across the walls. Moving outside she knew exactly what to do. The garden was in a large circle, all of the rose bushes had been moved to the outside, making a ring shape. Opening her hands, she walked around the edge making some of the earth disappear causing a ditch. She then filled it with clear water; using branches of willow she made three small bridges over the stream to the main circle. Tables filled the inner circle. She filled the stream's surface with different coloured flowers, encouraging the water to make a living kaleidoscope.

Making sure that everything was perfect in the garden, she then went back into the Great Hall. The Hall did look good, she thought to herself. She hoped everyone would have a good time. Finishing the last of the juice and food, she left the hall, taking her tray down to the kitchens then back up to her room. She realised that she still had around an hour before everyone would be coming back. She made her way into her bathroom, she loved this room, originally it had been built for around four to five people. But as she was the only on in the seventh year dormitory she had made it her own. Sinking down into the vanilla scented water she thought back to the past two months. Before she knew it she had dozed off, waking only when she heard Lily banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on Ailia wake up, or do I have to get Sirius to come and get you!"

"Okay I am up, I'll be out in a second"

Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel she walked out into her room, squeaking when she realised Sirius and Remus were in her room. Clutching the towel tightly around her

"What are you two doing in here?!"

Remus turned

"We were helping Lily carry up the bags, we didn't think you would be half dressed" Sirius who had been looking out of the window all of the time turned quickly eyes and grin widening

"and I am glad we did, hey are you wearing that tonight Ailia, cause if you are I am sure Ruth wouldn't mind me dumping her for you!"

"Not a chance Black, I will be wearing a dress, wont I Lily?" she asked looking at her

"Yes, now I suggest you two get out while we get into our underwear and have a pillow fight!"

If possible Sirius eyes grew wider, as did Remus'

"Do girls really do that?" asked Sirius, Ailia walked over to him, running a finger along his jaw line.

"Of course"

"Can...can we join in?" asked Remus

"Not a chance in hell, now leave we have to get ready"

Both girls hid their giggles until the boys had left

"Oh did you see Sirius' disappointment?!"

"I thought he was going to get on his hands and knees and beg to stay!"

Still giggling they started to get ready. Lily had decided that she wanted to get ready in Ailia's room.

"Come on then, let me see my dress!"

She gasped as Lily pulled a royal blue dress from the bag. It was made out of silk, and reached just below the knee. Both the back and front plunged; Lily had managed to find matching shoes and fabulous jewellery. Lily's dress was a forest green number, a skirt and a matching corset style top. It took them an hour and half to get ready, when they finally had, they realised that the majority of the house had already left. Making their way down the stairs they saw three out of the four boys waiting for them. James grinned when he saw Lily, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Where's Peter?" asked Ailia

"Oh he's meeting his date at her common room"

"So what do you think?" asked Ailia twirling

"I preferred the towel myself!" grinned Sirius, avoiding the playful slap that came from Lily.

"You look very nice" said James "your date will be very happy!"

"Oh I don't have a date" said Ailia smiling "nobody asked me"

The boys looked shocked "well then Ailia my favourite towel model I shall offer one dance tonight" said Sirius bowing deeply

"Why thank you Sirius, you kind gentleman"

"Come on guys lets go party!" cried Lily as they started making their way.

Remus waited and offered his arm to Ailia.

"Thank you" she smiled at him

They made their way down towards the Great Hall, as they neared the Ball Remus leant into Ailia

"If I forget to tell you later, you look beautiful"

"Thank you, you too...I mean...um...thank you"

"I think I preferred your original statement"

They smiled at each other as they entered the hall.


	5. The Ball: Part Two

The Ball: Part Two

When they got to the Great Hall, they heard the exclaims coming from the other students. They walked in, Ailia heard Lily gasp, she smiled to herself.

"You like?"

"Its perfect, Ailia. Thank you"

"You're welcome, now go and have fun!"

She broke away from the group as Sirius and Remus went to find their Dates. She made her way over to the punch bowl, and poured herself a drink. Standing with her drink she watched everyone. The younger students seemed to be happy filling themselves up from the buffet, the older students also seemed happy with chatting to friends, dancing or flirting with their partners for the evening. Sighing, she realised that yes she did feel slightly lonely in the cavernous hall, but at the same she felt happy and fulfilled, having so many friends. Over the last two months she had become close to her Gryffindor friends. She was closest to Lily, but she enjoyed her time with the boys, she could talk for hours with Remus about anything, they did this often, after Lily she enjoyed her time with him. Sirius and James were fun they could spend hours trying to out insult each other. The only person she wished she knew more about was Peter, he was nice enough. But he had been spending less and less time with the group recently, moaning about having to catch up in the classes in which he was failing. Most of all she loved being near to Severus, they could talk about old times when they were younger, as well as how he could try and help her with her mission. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Alone Miss Fletcher?" Turning she saw Professor Dumbledore

"I am afraid so Professor, I spent far too much time in the library and I forgot about getting a date for this evening"

"Well I would offer my services but I think Madam Pomfrey wants to dance, would you settle for my Nephew?" she thought to herself, what have I got to lose?

"I would like that very much, thank you"

Dumbledore escorted her to a table, much to her surprise a handsome man was sat at it. She was expecting someone much older, she admitted to herself. He was quite tall with short light brown hair and a handsome face.

"Jonathan, may I introduce you to one of our brightest pupils Ailia Fletcher"

He stood taking her hand, he gently brushed his lips over her knuckles, blushing slightly she said hello.

"Well I shall leave you two to talk, Poppy, looks like she is ready to dance, Have fun children" Jonathan smiled,

"I am 21 years old, he still insists on calling me a child!"

"Oh don't worry I heard him call McGonagall and Binns it the other day!"

He shook his head smiling, offering his arm.

"Would you like to dance or walk?"

"How about dance first, walk after?" She said, why not keep him for the whole night she thought to herself, she had seen some of the girls give him the eye

"Good plan"

He led her to the dance floor just as the band began to play; apparently they were the newest group, although Ailia had never heard of them. As the male wizards picked up their instruments she noticed some of the younger girls desert their partners in favour of getting closer to the stage.

"You're not going to leave me for the band as well are you?" Jonathan asked a smile on his lips "because I might just have to steal you back"

"Don't fret, you have nothing to worry about, I have no idea who those guys are, and I must say I am enjoying the company right here"

"Good, me too"

They danced to a few songs, speaking occasionally. Then the band decided to play a slow song. He put his hands around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music.

"So you are in your final year here?"

"Yeah, although I have really only just got here"

"Why's that?"

"I arrived in September, I was home schooled before then."

"Does that mean you are the Elementai then?"

She stopped moving, staring at him.

"How did you know?"

"Don't get angry, I am part of the Order of the Phoenix, we all know about you, we are also helping in the research towards the scriptures"

They started dancing again

"I am sorry you had to find out like this, I thought you would have known"

"Don't worry, I should have realised" she rested her head against his shoulder "and don't worry I wont tell Dumbledore that you let it slip"

"Thanks although I bet he probably already knows, you know what he's like!"

"True! But I am not angry, so relax" she said smiling at him, feeling his shoulders relax.

The song ended and the band announced that more food had been added to the buffet. There was a great rush to the tables. Jonathan looked at her

"Are you hungry or do you fancy that walk?"

"Let's eat and run"

"Good idea"

They "accidentally" found themselves at the front of the line, Jonathan grabbed a plate and piling it high while Ailia grabbed forks and drinks, it was then that Ailia noticed more people staring at Jonathan, forgetting it she went back to him. They walked outside finding a quiet bench outside, and they started to eat. Sitting in silence while they ate, when most of the food was eaten, Ailia smiled at him

"So you know who I am, I know nothing about you" he looked a little shocked

"Really?"

"Yeah Dumbledore never speaks of you"

"But you've never heard of me?"

"Should I have?"

"Well...um I suppose not" Ailia laughed

"What are you some world famous Quidditch player, that I have no idea about" she noticed his cheeks colour "oh my god you are, aren't you?" he nodded "I've just made a fool of myself haven't I?"

"No, not at all, its quite refreshing actually, I don't meet people that often who haven't heard of me" he took her hand, smiling into her eyes "really it's no problem"

"I'm an idiot, its okay; I accepted it a long time ago!"

"Stop it you are not an idiot, from what I hear you are one of the brightest people here!"

"That is just your uncle over exaggerating!"

"Well he wasn't when he said you were beautiful"

She blushed hiding her face behind her hair, "don't be silly!"

"I'm not" he whispered, brushing her hair away, he gently took her face in his hands

She stared at him smiling "well thank you"

"You are welcome" he leant down capturing her lips with his.

He sat closer to her, knocking the plate of food to floor, neither noticed. He gently ran his tongue over her lips; she opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues playfully duelled as his hands moved to her hair. Deepening the kiss she edged closer to her.

From across the circle her Gryffindor friends were eating their meal. All were having fun, but it was only when the food had been announced, did they remember Ailia. After battling with the guilt of forgetting her, they did a quick search. Not finding her, they decided to get some food, and then look for her outside. It was then that they saw her, standing right at the front of the line. She smiled at a tall guy, and then walked out of the doors to the garden. Pushing their way through they made their way outside to spy. Kicking a few fifth year Slytherins off of a table, they sat down, a majority of the four couples watching Ailia.

"Who's the guy?" asked Remus, looking at Lily

"Don't know, I don't think he goes here"

"You know he looks familiar" said James "although I don't know why"

Remus' date Fiona looked over "I am surprised you don't know who he is, James, seeing as though you are the biggest quidditch fan in the school"

"Oh my god!" yelled James "is that who I think it is?"

"Jonathan Parker, he's Dumbledore's great nephew or something, he is handsome" said Fiona ignoring Remus' splutter of indignation

Sirius' date Ruth gasped "look their kissing!"

The whole table looked over, mouths and eyes wide, watching in silence, food forgotten. Nobody noticed the flicker of jealousy in Remus' eyes.

After a while Ailia and Jonathan broke apart.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have jumped on you like that" he said panting slightly

"Trust me if I hadn't wanted it, you'd know about it" she smiled

"So you won't hit me if I tried it again"

"Oh no, in fact I think I would rather enjoy it!"

And so they kissed again.


	6. The Day After the Night Before

The Day After The Night Before

The rest of the night was like a dream. They danced to every song and kissed in every interval. The evening ended way too quickly in her opinion. After the last bars of the last song finished, Ailia and Jonathan were found in the garden stood on one of the bridges kissing each other. When they broke apart they realised that it must be the end as nearly everyone had gone. Holding hands they walked out of the Great Hall's doors. He had insisted on walking her to the portrait. Once there they kissed one last time, and she left him smiling after her. It felt as if she was walking on air, as she passed the late night partying of the older students. Smiling at the boys she waved before heading upstairs to bed.

The next morning she woke at ten. Realising she had only half an hour before she was meeting Jonathan, she ran to the bathroom and had a shower. Performing a quick drying spell, she was ready, dressed and had left her room with five minutes to spare. Before they had left the Great Hall that night, Dumbledore had informed Ailia, that because she didn't have the Hogsmead trip the day before, due to the decorating of the Great Hall, he had given her a special allowance, informing her that Jonathan might like a tour of the village. Conveniently "forgetting" that Jonathan used to live there. She met him by the front doors and they walked out. The sun was shining and warmed the usually chilly air. Hand in hand they made their way to the small town.

They had a wonderful day, walking, shopping and having lunch in The Three Broomsticks. When they weren't kissing they were talking about life in general. Jonathan telling her stories about quidditch life and being in the Order of the Phoenix, Ailia told him about the pranks that the boys played on the Slytherins. They decided that after lunch, they would go for a walk. They neared the Shrieking Shack, and sat down on a grassy knoll nearby. They relaxed, enjoying the sunlight, kisses and sweet caresses.

"So when do you go back?"

"Tonight"

"I thought so"

"I have really enjoyed this weekend, meeting you"

"Me too" she smiled sadly "I had so much fun"

"You know, if it wasn't for the circumstances we could have something long term"

"I know, but with you and your job and me and my little task, I doubt it would ever go anywhere, it's a shame really, you're a really good kisser" she grinned

"Yeah I know" he said smugly, before grinning "oh you want the same compliment?" he said looking at her "cause you're not going to get it"

She launched herself at him, tickling his ribs, holding him in place, as he laughed.

"Say it" she giggled "tell me how much of a great kisser I am!"

"Never!" he yelled laughing. She stopped and pouted

"Please..." sticking her bottom lip out, giving him puppy dog eyes

"Oh so I get that treatment do I?" she nodded "fine, fine, you are a great kisser, but now you must be punished!"

"What for?" she laughed

"Tickling me!" he rolled over pinning her down, and tickling her, laughing like a maniac.

After a while they both lay back panting. Ailia curled up against him.

"You will write to me, wont you? It won't just be an empty promise will it?"

"No I will write, but you have to do the same"

"I will, don't worry".

They lay there relaxing for a few hours before heading back to the castle. Walking hand in hand he led her back to the portrait. Saying hello to the Fat Lady as they entered; Ailia had borrowed his jacket the night before so he had come to collect it. Although people outside of the house weren't usually allowed in the common rooms, Ailia was sure that the Gryffindors wouldn't mind, and after a few autographs they finally got upstairs to her room. She went to fetch his jacket from the bathroom.

"You know if my uncle decided to drop by, you'd be in trouble"

"I know, but it's not like we're doing anything is it?"

"I know, I know. So are you going to be alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes

"Yeah I am fine, I don't see this as a loss, I have just gained a new friend"

"Sounds good to me, well I had better go and say goodbye to Uncle Albus before I go."

"Wait how am I going to contact you? I don't have an owl"

"Well I shall buy you one"

"You can't do that!"

"Look, I am going to be in Greece with quidditch around the time of your birthday, think of it as an early birthday present, no arguments"

"Okay, I know no matter what I say, you'll do it anyway, especially if you have the stubbornness of your uncle" she smiled

"Always have, and always will!"

"Do you want me to walk you to the portrait?"

"I'd like that"

So she followed him, grasping at his hand, when they eventually got outside the common room, they said their goodbye.

"Expect your owl within the week okay?" grinning as she rolled her eyes

"Yes, I will" she kissed him gently "I'll look forward to your first letter"

"Okay, well I will see you soon, hopefully" he said cupping her face in his hands

"Yeah, have fun in Greece"

After one last kiss he left, as he reached the bottom of the stairs

"Oh Jonathan!" she called

"Yeah"

"You never told me why you were here in the first place"

"Oh yeah, Uncle Albus, called me asking me to do him a favour"

Suspecting the worst "What kind of favour?"

"He asked me to take one of his favourite students to the ball, because none of his idiot students had asked her" he grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"I am going to kill him" she said smiling

"I'll warn him on my way out" he waved "speak to you soon"

"Yeah bye!" she waved back before going back through the portrait.

Smiling at the other guys, who were playing a game of exploding snap, she decided to join them. She welcomed their greetings.

"Hey Ailia you alright?" Lily asked, smiled warmly

"Yeah...yeah I am fine, did you guys have a good night? I didn't see you at all"

"It was great, especially when Sirius got slapped by Ruth, it was so funny!" giggled peter

"Should I ask?" she asked looking first at Sirius then Lily, who shook her head.

"Let's just say, she didn't enjoy his WHS"

"What's WHS?" asked Ailia

"Wondering Hand Syndrome"

"What can I say, she obviously has no taste" he cried defending himself

"No Sirius my dear, she obviously had impeccable taste, for her to turn you down!" Laughed Ailia

"Oh shut up, it's your turn anyway"

And that's how they spent the rest of the night playing exploding snap. Ailia went to bed with a smile on her face. She finally felt at home.

A few days later Ailia was sat at the Gryffindor table with Lily and the boys. Just as she was about to pour some juice for herself the owls started to arrive, they were noisier than usual she thought to herself. James looked up

"What the hell?"

Ailia looked up to see the owls scattering trying to deliver post and get out of the hall as quickly as possible. Then she saw it, a beautiful osprey chasing most of the owls, snapping playfully at their tails. Ailia smiled it looked like the bird was having fun, looking around to the rest of the students she tried to figure out who the great bird belonged to. But no-one seemed particularly annoyed or embarrassed about its behaviour. Shrugging she went back to her breakfast. Then from one end of the Gryffindor table came a small scream, looking down she saw that the Osprey had landed and was slowly walking up the table. It was walking past every student peering at them as if it was trying to recognise or find someone. Slowly it made its way towards the seventh years; she could tell that most of the people in the hall were watching it, to see what it was going to do next. Even Dumbledore seemed interested and amused by the bird. It finally made its way to Ailia and stood in front of her with its head cocked; it let out a small squawk. Ailia looked up at the bird, she moved her hand slowly towards it, and it let her tenderly stroke its head. It held out its leg for her, she gently untied the note, offering her breakfast scraps to the falcon she opened the letter, smiling as she read.

'Dear Ailia,

How are you? I hope you like Archimedes, I know I said I was going to get you an owl, but he attacked me in the pet shop, and it reminded me how you had attacked me at the ball'

She snorted into her pumpkin juice.

'I leave for Greece on Saturday, and I wanted to say that I had a wonderful time at the Ball and on Sunday. I am so glad that Uncle Albus introduced us, please don't be angry with him, I think he had your best interest at heart. Just think of me as another friend that you can talk about things with. You know what I mean. Anyway, I know that this was only a short note, but I really should be packing, the Coach is shouting at Archimedes for attacking his cat! Make sure you have a good birthday, and have fun. Don't let anything get you down. I will be back in the country around Easter time; I hope that we can meet up. Anyway you had better write back.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours Jonathan'

Ailia sighed as she finished reading the letter, passing it to Lily who grinned. Ailia was happy she had another friend. And it was one that knew her secret, sometimes only having Severus to talk to was hard. Picking Archimedes up she carried him to her room, transfiguring one of her chairs into a stand for him she lowered him down.

"I will get you a proper house and things as soon as I can. I think it would be best if you lived here rather than in the owlery, it seems you pissed half of the owls off"

She smiled when he squawked again. He made himself comfortable.

"Well see you soon"

She walked out of her room, thinking about what she would write in her return letter.


End file.
